


Loathing / Loving

by AshEtMBlinis6_7_77



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Catra (She-Ra), Teen Romance, Wicked AU, ennemies to lovers, wicked the musical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77
Summary: A songfic about a wicked AU. And they were roommates
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 12





	Loathing / Loving

_Italic : Glimmer_

**Bold : Catra**

Normal : Both

( ... ) : Not in the song

_Dearest sparklingst mom..._

**Dear Shadow Weaver.**

There's been some confusion over rooming here at Bright Moon College

**But of course I'll care for Adora**

**( She was always there for me after all, since you found us. I know it too well, she's talented but too naive. But I'll get both of us, I mean her to the top. )**

_But of course I'll rise above it !_

_( That's what the only daughter's queen is expected to do. Don't worry I'm done with my child's game, I wont disapoint you, I wont end like dad )_

For I know that's how you'd want me to respond

Yes there's been some confusion for you say my roomate is...

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar. And altogether quite impossible to describe_

_( She's so weird so angry ! Plus she stinks like a wet animal but doesn't shower how is that possible ? )_

**Pink**

**( And sparkly, so fucking gross, I keep spitting hair balls every time I see her when she doesn't made me puke )**

_What is this feeling so sudden and new_

**I felt the moment I laid the eyes on you**

**( I still can't believe that Miss.Entrapta forced me to roomate with her. What a fucking excentric something's wrong in her head specially if she sees some kind of weird talent in me. I don't have anything I didn't grow up in a palace and it's good like that. I don't need a giant fancy handbag to keep me company. I should focus on Adora but I can't get that little thing out of my head since I saw her )**

_My pulse is rushing_

_( You're so weird. I can't even look at your face too long whitout feeling...bizare ? You're not like everybody why are we attracting each other like that. I was supposed to stay with my crew, with Bow and the others princesses. And here am I arguing with you. Even though I feel pity for your situation, for growing up in a orphanage like the Horde... I would never want to be friend with...that. And still you're so intriguing )_

**My head is reeling**

_My face is flusing_

_( Hope you didn't notice )_

What is this feeling ? Fervid like a flame !

Does it have a name ?

Yes !

Loathing !

( It must be that ! )

Unadultared loathing !

( Can't be anything else. What would everyone say ? )

_For your face !_

_( You look so soft with all that fur, I hate this ! Why do I have to see theses eyes everyday , they're so shiny ! I hate this ! I hate this arrrg !)_

**_Your voice !_ **

**_( So squeaky and annoying ! It would be better if you just stop talking. Maybe I could finally enjoy the wiev of this lips, at least that's one good thing about you. )_ **

_Your clothings_

_( Nothing shiny, nothing vivid, it's like you were already dead ! it's so pale, so tern, so sad just looking at you could makes me cry. If only you would do something with that beautiful hair and body it deserved better. It should be a fashion crime. )_

Let's just say 

i loathe it all !

( I love it all ! )

**Author's Note:**

> Heey I just started it's my first songfic dont really know if i did good. please be nice and don't hesitate to give feedback !


End file.
